Sepuluh
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: 10 tahun, 10 cerita, 10 area berbeda dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Spot sensitif mana lagi yang belum mereka kunjungi? -JojiAo- [#special gift for ALPUCAT] Drabble /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Samurai Flamenco** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Drama. Romance. Slice of Life.  
**Pairing :** Red Axe X Flamen Blue #OKAY  
**Bahasa :** yang benar karena ngintip2 KBBI  
**Disclaimer :** Manglobe.

**Warning** : Souichi on focus. Drabbles. Slash. Super duper anu (?).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Sepuluh; 10  
**—urutan sesudah ke-9 sebelum ke-11—

.**  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

* * *

**Mata**; rayu

.

.

"…lima menit lagi…"

Berapa kalipun ibunya berusaha membangunkan, anaknya tetap konsisten pada jawaban sama. Tidak usah mempermasalahkan umur sang buah hati yang usianya sudah di atas kepala dua, pepatah bijak berkata 'tua itu pasti sedangkan dewasa itu pilihan' ternyata memang terbukti.

"Sayang sekali, Souichi. Padahal Kaname-san idolamu sudah di bawah untuk menjemput."

Dan pelupuk yang menutup gradasi _almond_ pekat itu terbuka selebar-lebarnya dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

**Leher**; wahyu

.

.

Meskipun angin dingin menerpa ganas dan salju turun cukup deras, Souichi bersikeras tidak memakai apapun yang bisa melindungi daerah lehernya.

Tidak lama sampai Kaname datang dan menawarkan syal miliknya untuk dipakai bersama.

* * *

**Dahi**; seru

.

.

Kerut itu sekali lagi menghiasi bagian kening dari pemeran Red Axe ketika teman lamanya membungkuk dalam seraya berteriak lantang,

"Kaname-san! Setelah beres _shooting_ nanti, AYO KITA KENCAN!"

* * *

**Lutut**; perdu

.

.

Sore itu Souichi jatuh dengan tidak elit dari atas pohon sehingga harus menuai luka di sekitar tempurung kakinya.

Teman-temannya yang khawatir segera meminta bantuan tim medis agar cedera apapun yang sedang dialami Flamen Blue bisa segera diatasi. Ada bisik-bisik heran, untuk apa Souichi sibuk memanjat tanaman setinggi delapan belas kaki yang batangnya saja tidak besar dan rentan menimbulkan kecelakaan.

Tidak lucu kan kalau dia mengaku alasannya memanjat hanya untuk melihat aksi Red Axe dengan _angle_ berbeda?

* * *

**Telinga**; keliru

.

.

"Souichi, kau mendengarku?"

Suara yang berbisik lembut di telinganya membawa sang pemilik nama kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ha? O-oh, iya… tentu saja…"

"Kalau begitu lekas buka baju dan celanamu sekarang."

"Di-di sini?"

Yang lebih muda memekik ragu. Sepertinya dia mulai terserang asma dadakan.

"Iya, di sini."

"S-SEKARANG?"

"Tentu saja sekarang. Kalian Flamengers akan diwawancara sepuluh menit lagi, cepat ganti dengan kostum yang seharusnya!"

―oh.

Rupanya hanya pada saat berbicara dengan Joji Kaname saja Aoshima Souichi dipastikan tidak becus memaksimalkan fungsi pendengarannya.

* * *

**Pundak**; perahu

.

.

Kalau ada hal yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan Souichi, itu pasti soal dia tidak bisa berenang.

Makanya sejak tadi dia hanya bisa pasrah duduk di tepi sungai sambil melihat tasnya mengapung―menjalani peran tidak semestinya sebagai salah satu jenis ikan tanpa nama yang berenang-renang di kumpulan air luas.

Seandainya bisa membawa alat pancing kebanggaannya, dia pasti sudah berhasil mengambil kembali tas-nya. Atau seandainya kakinya tidak terantuk batu cukup besar karena dia sibuk mengambil telepon genggam, mungkin dia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang.

Seharusnya pemuda itu masih diliputi galau kalau tidak ada pahlawan masa kecilnya mendadak muncul lalu mengacak-acak surai gelapnya dan berkata,

"Ayo naik ke bahuku, kita ambil tasmu bersama!"

* * *

**Punggung**; bertemu

.

.

_-at-red_axe __･ 15m  
_Kau sudah sampai?

_ -at-flamenblue __･ 12m_  
Sudah, Kaname-san.

_ -at-red_axe __･ 7m  
_Lalu kau ada di mana? Aku juga sudah sampai tapi belum melihatmu.

_-at-flamenblue __･ 4m_  
Daritadi aku di belakang, terus memperhatikanmu.

* * *

**Jari**; ambigu

.

.

Saat jam istirahat di sela-sela _shooting_, Kaname senang mengisi waktu luangnya dengan memetik gitar―sementara Souichi dan Flamengers lain memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Mendengarkan seksama berbagai kombinasi melodi yang terangkai menjadi sebuah irama menyenangkan.

"_Darling_ hebat sekali ya. Jari-jarinya bisa bermain begitu cekatan dan luwes…" yang terbiasa dipanggil Flamen Pink tampak begitu terpesona melihat performa idola hatinya.

"Ahem, iya dong!" pungkas Souichi dengan bangga, "Kaname-san kan selalu berlatih _fingering _setiap malam bersamaku!"

Mendengar kalimat si biru, teman-temannya yang tengah minum-minum santai di sudut ruangan tak pelak menyemburkan isi mulutnya.

* * *

**Bibir**; cemburu

.

.

Dalam keadaan apapun, tidak mungkin partner atau sahabat tokoh utama (apalagi) yang bergender sama akan mendapat peran untuk memberikan napas buatan―alias ciuman langsung―pada pemeran utama yang berakting pingsan setelah kelelahan menghajar monster musuh.

Neo Axe refleks membuang muka ketika sang _heroine_ yang melakukannya.

* * *

**"Itu"**; selalu

.

.

Iya, itu. I-T-U.

Kalian tidak berpikiran mesum, karena Souichi juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kaname-saaan!" suara tenor miliknya melengking tinggi, membuat yang dipanggil segera bereaksi.

"Ada apa Souichi?"

"B-begini… anu… euhh…" kontras, kali ini nadanya begitu kecil, hampir tak terdengar. Dengan wajah terlanjur memerah dia merapatkan bibirnya ke salah satu sisi telinga sang idola, berbisik, "Ba-bagaimana cara menyembunyikan _i-itu_ saat kita sedang memakai kostum…?"

Kemudian tawa Red Axe pecah di udara.

Perlu diketahui, kostum _super sentai_ cukup berbeda dengan kostum _kamen rider_ yang memasang armor lebih bahkan di area-area privat. Jika kalian pernah memakai kostum penyelam, yah, mungkin rasanya kurang lebih mirip.

Sebenarnya hal-hal begini tidak usah dicemaskan karena pihak properti pasti sudah mengantisipasi khusus terutama di bagian yang sekiranya berbahaya. Lagipula siapa sih yang sempat berpikiran aneh-aneh saat para aktor-aktor sedang sibuk dimarahi untuk memperbaiki akting mereka atau diarahkan gaya ini-itu kesana dan kemari?

Namun ironisnya memang hanya Souichi yang memiliki dilematik berkepanjangan akan hal tersebut.

Karena dirinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau alat vitalnya otomatis menegang setiap kali Joji Kaname hadir di dekatnya,

―seperti saat ini.

* * *

**END****  
**

.

.

.

**A/N**:

NIH HADIAH KHUSUS BUAT LOE, BEIB! BUAT LOEEEEEEEE! xDDD *lemparin seluruh naskah ke muka Alpucat*

Maaf ya cuma bikin drabble nganu pendek-pendek, untuk lain kali janji deh bakal bikin fic JojiAo yang lebih panjang. Kebetulan pair ini emang termasuk shipping yang digilai author selain HaiMasa #OHOK

**R**&**R** maybe? 8""")


End file.
